not a normal teen
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: Nessie looks 17 but acts so much older. her parents think she is ready to date but jake thinks she is only ready to date him. not the generic nessie/jacob dating story.


A/N my second twilight fan fiction, but this one is not a one shot I promise you! I know, Nessie being allowed to date seems generic but this fan fiction is not!

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie meyer there for I do not own twilight!

POV Nessie

I woke up yawning as the light from the sun hit her eyes. My dad, Edward, placed my bed in a spot so that when the sun hit the window at just the right spot, it would wake me up. It was exactly the way I wanted to be woken up. Though there were plenty of times that I would wake up to Emmett jumping on my bed or Jacob sitting on my floor barking like a dog making me crack up. I hate sleeping though, none of my family sleep so why should I have to. I have asked grandpa Carlisle this many times but he always says the same thing about how I am half human so I have human traits like needing sleep. Lately though I have needed much less sleep than before, I only sleep for about 5 hours now and I am wide awake and don't feel the least bit tired. Jacob is worried of course that I am making myself stay awake so I don't miss any of the fun, but he worries about me too much.

I jumped out of my bed, very gracefully I might add, and walked over to my closet. I was pretty sure that my closet was bigger than the rest of our cottage. I walked inside the closet and looked around. All my clothes were new, all the clothes I had worn before my Aunt Alice took and gave away to charity, and she would never let me wear anything twice. I was only 6 but I was the size of a 17 year old. I figured this was as big as I was going to get. I hadn't grown in a few months, which excited my Aunt because she could start buying even more clothes and not have to worry about them not getting worn. My body was the size of a 17 year old, but in my face my mother said I could pass for a 19 year old or maybe a little older when Aunt Rose did my make up. I sorted through my clothes and finally just decided on a pair of skinny jeans, and a nice black top. Aunt Alice knew that was my favorite combination so she always found the most fashionable black tops she could. I loved the simplicity of it also because I could put any kind of jewelry with it.

I walked over to my vanity mirror and brushed out my hair. I had finally cut my hair, much to the horror of my family, and now it was below my shoulders but still manageable. I had light curls at the ends that easily stayed curled. I grabbed my ruby necklace and earrings to match and put them on. I smiled at myself in the mirror, today was a casual look but it was nice. There was only one thing that I wore more than once that I made sure that I put on. My bracelet from Jacob, I have never taken it off and I had no intention of ever doing so. Jacob said that the bracelet had meaning behind it but I wasn't sure what that was. When ever I asked him he would smile and say that he would tell me when I was ready.

"Nessie? Can I come in," I heard my father's voice. _Yes_ I thought loudly and then heard the door open. I was very talkative, I liked my way of talking more though I did talk a lot when the whole family was together. When it was just me and dad though, I didn't need to talk. I saw him walk over to me and smile, "Hey Nessie, you look very nice today."

I smiled back at him, _Thank you, daddy_. I went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black ballerina flats. I turned back at him and gave him a quizzical look. _Is everything ok? You are usually with mama in the house right now._

I usually had the cottage to myself in the mornings because mama and daddy like to give me time to get up and get dressed by myself. I was very thankful of that. The mornings were my time.

"And I am very sorry for interrupting your time," dad smiled and I gave an apologetic look. "But I wanted to talk to you about something," he went over and sat down on my bed. I followed his lead and sat down next to him. "I wanted to talk to you about…."

He looked like he couldn't get the words out. I wrinkled my forehead, daddy had never hidden anything from me and could always talk to me like normal. I didn't understand why he couldn't right now.

"I wanted to talk to you about dating, Renesmee," he said looking down at his shoes. "You in a way are not even close to the proper age of dating but mentally and physically you are the right age…you are smarter and more mature than any human your age and of course you are physically older than you actually are."

I looked at him surprised, I had asked him once before if he could let me date but he had just given me a look and walked out of the room. I knew that I could handle dating, except for the little detail of when I was actually born, I was actually at least 17.

My dad chuckled, "yes that little detail…you know that I want to keep you my little girl and give you a full childhood but I don't feel like I can do that. I mean you are already in high school, it was hard to pull that off but we managed, and there is no way that we can give you and actual childhood, you are much to mature for that. Your mother thinks we cant go half on half with this, either we treat you like you are in high school or we treat you like you are your actual age."

I looked at my father and nearly held my breath, he was actually going to let me date, I thought about all the guys in my school with a slight smile on my face. All of them had asked me out at least once by now but I had turned them all down. I wondered if they would ask me out again once word got out that I was able to date.

"There are conditions though," dad said in a sharp voice that made me looked at him seriously. "Before any date, you have to bring the boy to the house for us to meet him."

_But dad, you look almost the same age as me, you look more like a brother than my father, how are we going to manage that?_

" Carlisle will act as your father and Esme as your mother, I will be your older brother, your very protective older brother," dad said looking at her with a smile on his face. "Next condition, you will still focus on your school work and if your grades drop at all then no more dating." I nodded silently. "You will have a curfew, 9 on a school night and on weekends it will be 11." I opened my mouth to say something then shut it, I was happy to just be able to date. "and that is it for now, do we have a deal?"

I smiled at him and nodded happily, _Thank you daddy_.

POV Jacob

"YOU ARE WHAT!?" I boomed angrily, I was standing in the middle of the Cullen living room with Bella, glaring at her. "YOU ARE GOING TO LET HER DATE!?"

"Yes, Jacob, now please keep your voice down," Bella scowled me, and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You have to be kidding me!" I lowered my voice but I was still angry. "I thought you said that there was going to be no dating that when she was old enough to date we would just tell her about the imprinting!"

"Yes, I know we said that but…" Bella looked at me sadly, "We want to give her a choice."

"A choice?!" I looked at her in disbelief. "Why would you give her a choice?! She and I are made more each other!"

"Then it won't matter that we are letting her date. Let her get it out of her system, Jacob, then we can tell her but don't take this away from her. Let her date, let her be a normal teenager."

"But that's the difference! She isn't a normal teenager! She is my Nessie!" I felt like I was going to explode. The feelings for Nessie had finally grown into love, I didn't feel like a protective big brother anymore, now I felt like she was the girl of my dreams, and she really was. I couldn't stand the thought of her with another guy, I wanted her to be all mine. I didn't want to share her.

"We want to give her a choice, Jacob," Bella said sternly to me, "and as her parents we are the ones who make the choice about what is best for her, not you."

I looked at Bella as if she had three heads, she was taking my Nessie away from me, letting her be near other boys. If Nessie was ready to date then she was ready to know the truth. I stalked out of the living room angry, why were they trying to keep me and Nessie from being together? They know I could make her happy, so what if she doesn't have the normal teenage dating experience, she will be happy and isn't that what matter?

"You are right, that is what matter," I heard a voice behind me and jumped. I let out a long sigh.

"Edward, how about you not sneak up on me like that?" I glared at the vampire. "And stay out of my head."

"I can't when it concern my daughter," Edward said simply with a slight smile on his face.

"My thoughts are always about Nessie! You know that! So stay out of my head!" I growled at him. I didn't have the patients for Edward right now. He was one of the people taking away my Nessie.

"You have to understand...I want Nessie to be happy but I don't want her to feel like we are forcing this one her, you on her," Edward said calmly, "She might feel...like she has no choice in the matter."

"But she does have a choice! She could choose who ever she wanted, but the point is that she will want me! We are meant for each other! I know we are," I said frustrated.

Edward sighed and looked at me. I knew that he wanted to make me understand what was going on, he wanted to make me realize that things would work out in the end but I would have to wait. I didn't want to wait anymore though, I love Nessie. Edward opened his mouth to speak but then turned his head. I looked in the direction that he did and saw Nessie skipping towards us. I couldn't look away from her, she was beautiful. She came over to us so gracefully that I had to keep watching her.

"So, I was thinking about going hunting today, who would like to join me?" Nessie said happily. Her voice was like a song to me, very word was song and I couldn't get it out of my head.

"I would love to," Edward said smiling at his daughter. I looked at Edward, maybe he could talk to Nessie somehow for me. Edward looked over at me and gave a little nod.

"Jake, what about you?" Nessie asked smiling at me. I couldn't be there if Edward was going to talk to her about me. I hated spending time away from Nessie but I would give one time so I could have an eternity with her.

"I have to run the patrol with Leah but I will be back later," I smiled at Nessie. She looked sad and it killed me but I knew she understood, she was so understanding. "I will be back later." I walked towards the woods then quickly fazed, trying not to think about Nessie, which was impossible.

A/N so this is only my first chapter, its not all about Jacob and Nessie, its pretty much all about Nessie but its also her and the rest of the family. There are going to be a lot of funny scenes! The next chapter is a conversation she and Edward have while hunting. There is a lot of father daughter in this! But she is also close with the rest of the family, and there are going to be a lot of funny scenes! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
